


淘金者

by liaojun



Series: 对佩德罗充满想法 [2]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: GB, Multi, Other, 双性征Ω
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun
Summary: 女孩在外星淘到了人生第一桶金，她的养父。1.鬼知道我会写这片，当里作品看还有点可取之处（性凝视皮皮）2.α小女孩希 x Ω以斯拉，GB
Relationships: Cee/Ezra (Prospect 2018), mob/Ezra
Series: 对佩德罗充满想法 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083860
Kudos: 2





	淘金者

走投无路到，女孩只能同意跟劫匪合作。

如果不是他的过滤器坏掉了，如果不是他需要指路，自己会被杀掉。

女孩想。

毕竟她一枪打伤了劫匪的右胳膊，而她实在没什么其他保命的筹码。空气过滤器要不是和防护服配套，而她的尺寸劫匪绝穿不上，她就更没什么利用价值了。

而现在，她活着，躺在弹射舱，大概半小时后空间站对接就能完成。

与她一道九死一生逃出来，名为以斯拉的劫匪不算太安稳的睡着。没了防护服遮挡，他截肢的右臂断面溢出的血痕明明白白戳在那，暂时没有晕开的迹象。

截肢加上腹部被捅穿受的伤，男人失血虚弱的面色惨白，不过他的呼吸还算平稳，等接入空间站，他会活下来的。

以斯拉能活下来。

希盼望害死她父亲的这个劫匪能存活下来。

劫匪像是憋疯了，如他所说太久见不到其他人，以及能和他讲话的活人，又或者只是企图靠废话解决掉她的警惕心。男人的嘴巴叨叨个没完，在宇航服里闷闷的响，着实消耗氧气。

他唠叨起自己的船是怎么被外星老鼠报废的，叨唠他们一船人如何斗到只剩他和那个咽气的大个子哑巴，这颗星球该死的有毒尘埃限制了行动，直到他伤口恶化决定歇脚。

走私犯们的弹射舱里医疗物资还算齐全，以斯拉已经彻底站不稳了，任女孩小心翼翼剥掉那身棕黄色的破防护服，截肢断面情况还算好，只要进入空间站不耽搁，他会没事的。

以斯拉不生气，他几乎丢了整条右利手，全赖希那一枪。年长的男人拒绝用女孩跟这边半疯的移民换取药品，明明把她交出去他的胳膊没准保得下来。

他不。

他还靠无线电把希指引去据点，尽管给的理由是自行伤口切割失败，需要她帮忙————切除他伤口以上几厘米处以下的整段手臂。

他要是没下这个狠心，急需帮手帮忙切手，希已经饿死了。她大口咀嚼压缩饼干，以斯拉耐心等到饿疯了的小女孩吃饱。

他不生气，以斯拉不生气。

父亲从没有耐心，也不关心女儿在想什么，希在她看来是个干活太不麻利的工具，偶尔回忆起亡妻自说自话的媒介。

以斯拉对她过于宽容且纵容，女孩也不剩什么理由去抱怨他宇航服裤管里私藏了几颗宝石这事:他直到在船上昏睡前几秒才讲实话。

总之他们顺顺利利回了地球，有住房，没负债，还富裕出了一部分存款，再积攒些日子可以考虑给以斯拉买一条机械义肢，不过现在钱还不够换个好的，他建议存起来备用。

希飞快适应了没有父亲拽她四处奔忙的生活，心情舒畅像有利于成长发育，她蹿起个子跟发起来的豆芽一样，随身高一起成熟的是，女孩胯下本来不存在的器官。

“你是个α，little girl，你父亲连这都不教你吗。要是你是个Ω还一窍不通，就有大麻烦了。现在先放松，别把信息素发散出来，省的哪个毛头鼻子太灵冲来揍你。”

也为了我着想。

最后，他压下忽地急促些的呼吸，轻声说道。

以斯拉是个Ω。

他成为他们飞船唯二的幸存者，靠的不止是嘴皮子和脑瓜。

青春期的女孩不自觉想。她知道这想法实在有点混蛋，但是她管不住自己的脑子这么想。

男人的第二性别不是他的嘴交代的，是他的身体。

他们回来的早几个月，除了复查，以斯拉都在家里养伤，足不出户，要求很少。

书上有说，脱离社会太久，需要一段时间适应环境。希不打算逼他出去晒太阳，窗边男人就觉得够了。

几个月后，他托希帮他买卫生棉条。

那时希还没敢说自己胯下有新生的器官，以斯拉也只能拜托她去采购时带回来。

“我算错了日期...”

tbc.


End file.
